


[Podfic] Paint With Me

by Sunfreckle



Series: Sunfreckle's Podfics [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Joy of Painting (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grantaire is Bob Ross, M/M, Mutual Pining, PBS AU, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 35 min, Podfic contains music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: Podfic for TheLordOfLaMancha's wonderful fic "Paint With Me"...“There, and now we’ll load that fan brush just full of colour,” Grantaire explained. “Remember, the only limit is your imagination. Your canvas is your world. Painting can fill in you that void, that productive need to create, to produce. So paint what makes you happiest. I’m quite fond of trees so maybe over here there are some trees. You just gently tap that fan brush back and forth just like this, back and forth. That’s nice. Just painting some happy little trees. Trees are so happy. Trees don’t have problems."Or the AU in which Grantaire has a PBS show called Paint With Me modeled after The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross.





	[Podfic] Paint With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383255) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> This podfic is a present for TheLordOfLaMancha, who I am very proud to call my friend <3

Download from dropbox via orangedox:

 

[Paint With Me Podfic](https://dl.orangedox.com/oebGD4)

[Running time: 35:43 min | File size: 15.4 MB]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Deb for betaing and thank you for listening!


End file.
